Darkness Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of darkness/shadows. Technique of Darkness Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Mimicry. Opposite to Light Mimicry. Not to be confused with Dark Form. Also Called * Darkness Body/Physiology * Living Shadow/Darkness Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Shade Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Shadow Body/Physiology/Mimicry * Umbral Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Umbrakinetic Body/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into darkness/shadows. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of darkness/shadows, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user can assume a two-dimensional form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into the darkness/shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Although not part of Energy Physiology, this power shares much with it: Nigh Formed Darkness Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the darkness/shadows flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Darkness Beings are completely formed of darkness/shadows, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Darkness Beings' * Limited Darkness Manipulation * Disease Immunity * Elemental Shapeshifting * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence ** Enhanced Speed * Flat Body * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Shadow Camouflage * Shadow Generation * Thermal Resistance 'Full-Formed Darkness Beings' * Contaminant Immunity * Darkness Manipulation * Disease Immunity * Elemental Shapeshifting * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Dexterity * Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence * Flat Body * Flight/High-Speed Flight * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Quintessence Force * Self-Sustenance * Shadow Camouflage * Shadow Generation * Size Manipulation * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Speed * Umbrageous Teleportation * Thermal Resistance Techniques * Elemental Invisibility * Umbrakinetic Shapeshifting Variations * Dark Energy Physiology Associations * Amorphous Physiology * Animated Shadow * Darkness Manipulation * Force Armor Generation * Light Absorption * Light-Darkness Mimicry * Personal Void * Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. * Shadow Energy Absorption ** Shadow Energy Assimilation * Umbrakinetic Creature Creation * Umbrakinetic Immunity * Umbrakinetic Regeneration by drawing darkness/shadow to fill the wounds. Limitations * May be harmed by light. * May be affected by light as if it was a physical force. * Light Manipulation and other effects that create bright light are especially effective against the user. * May be limited to moving like a normal shadow, on solid surfaces. Known Users See Also: Living Shadow. Anime/Mangae Comics Gallery File:ShadowCard.jpg|The Shadow (Cardcaptor Sakura) is a living mass of shadows, and can gain more power by absorbing more shadows. File:Rui_Empress_Paradox.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code: Breaker) merges with her own shadow for full power. File:Saechika_Dark_Side.png|Saechika (Code: Breaker) using his Dark Side to create his shadow armor. Shadow_Form.gif|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) becoming shadows and can fade into shadows to dodge attacks and move swiftly. Chase's_Shadow_Magic.gif|Chase (Fairy Tail) is able to transform his body into a shadow and move around surfaces. Umbrakinetic Shadows by Pride.gif|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) uses his shadow powers, which is actually his body's true form, as his humanoid body is just a vessel. File:Toad_Flat_-_Shadow_Manipulation_Technique.png|Jiraiya (Naruto) merging into Ryūsui's shadow and taking control of him, so long as he is holding his breath. Shadow_creatures.png|Shadow creatures (Winx Club) Gekko Moriah (One Piece) Kagemusha.png|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) switching places with his shadow at anytime he desires, allowing him to teleport. File:Agatha's_Gengar_Shadow_Movement.png|Gengar (Pokémon) is the Shadow Pokémon, possessing a shadow physiology and hiding in other people's shadows, draining them of their bodily heat. File:Darkrai_Bad_Dreams.png|Darkrai (Pokémon) becoming a shadow to escape danger and contact with humans. File:Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) is the self-proclaimed Shape Shifting Master of Darkness, and can transform his body of shadows into whatever he pleases. Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), is a mass of formless shadow, until he absorbs a target's shadow to take on that form with subtle differences. File:Kagegromo_Kjokueiki.png|Makora (Samurai Deeper Kyo) armors himself with the dimensional energy of his Shadow ability, allowing him to become intangible by absorbing all attacks. File:Shadow.jpg|Ebon (Static Shock) is a mass of living shadow, and change form from 3D to 2D, and teleport from one shadow to another. File:Shadowkhan.png|Shadowkhans (The Adventures of Jackie Chan) are living shadow spirit warriors. File:Midna_Twilight_Portal.jpg|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) is capable of hiding inside Link's shadow, and does so to avoid the deadly light. King Sombra's shadow form.png|After losing his physical form, King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), was reduced to a literal shadow of his former self. Pony of Shadows ID S7E26.png|Stygian (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), who turned into an evil pony of darkness. Shadow_H.png|Shadow (Valkyrie Crusade) 300px-Shadow.png|Shadow (Angel Wars) is the Demon Lord of shadows, though he ironically does not possess one himself. File:Dawn.jpg|Dawn (Contrast) can physically merge with her own shadow. Shade Demons.jpg|Shade Demons (American Dragon: Jake Long) James Herondale.jpg|James Herondale (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) can turn himself into a shadow. Reaper.png|Reaper (Overwatch) can turn into is shadowy form to move swiftly across the field and become invincible while in that form. Black Sabbath's Darkness Teleport.gif|Polpo's Remote Control Stand, Black Sabbath (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) File:Alucard_(Hellsing_Series)_eyes.gif|Alucard (Hellsing Series) SCP-017 - Shadow Person.jpg|SCP-017 - Shadow Person (SCP Foundation) is a hostile living shadow that will enshroud any object or being near it until the target is no longer present. Black Velvet (Loonatics Unleashed).jpeg|Black Velvet (Loonatics Unleashed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries